guildfolkvangrfandomcom-20200215-history
Life Skills System
Life Skills Life skills are an integral part of the game's world and can be an extremely useful means of making high valuable equipment items, foods and medicines. Learning life skills can bring gold income too. To learn a life skill the player must first visit the NPC appropriate to the skill. Some skills have a minimum level requirement and can only be learned by high level players, but life skills such as Fishing can be learned from low levels. Also Cooking, which is available from very early on in the game and can be learned as part of the Novice Quests. On speaking to the appropriate NPC the player will be given the option to study the skill. If the player meets the minimum level requirements and can afford the fee, will learn the skill and it will appear in the life skills menu. Cooking, Pharmacy, Casting, Crafting and Sewing can be upgraded until lvl5 at these NPCs. Higher than level 5 can be upgraded: * Cooking and Regimen - only in the own guild city, Pub / Restaurant Area, Wine Bar Owner - Fat Du * Pharmacy and Pharmacology - only in the own guild city, Medicine / Pharmacy Area, Medicine Merchant - Wong Lu * Casting - in Luo Yang at ... or in the own guild city, Construction / Project Area, Industry Officer - Sturdy Ma * Crafting - in Twin Island at ... or in the own guild city, Construction / Project Area, Industry Officer - Sturdy Ma * Sewing - in Da Li at Assassin Mo or in the own guild city, Construction / Project Area, Industry Officer - Sturdy Ma * Cooking and Herbalism - only in the own guild city, Food / Development Area, Farming Officer - Officer Chu * Fishing - only in the own guild city, Shop / Market Area, Trade Officer - Amiable Mu For upgrade these skills must reach a certain Proficiency value Gathering skills Gathering skills include Planting, Herbalism, Mining and Fishing. To perform these skills the player need to be in possession of the relevant tool: * Pickaxe for Mining * Sickle for Herbalism * Fishing Pole for Fishing * No tool is required for Planting With gathering skills, different types of minerals, plants and fish are available at different levels. The player will need to find the right location in order to use the skill until the reaching of a higher level. Processing skills There are many different types of processing skill available to players of varying levels and includes Cooking, Pharmacy, Casting, Crafting and Sewing. Making, Decorating and Refining are advanced skills for Casting, Crafting and Sewing. These advanced skills has no level, no Proficiency and don't consume Vigor. Processing skills generally require the player to have learned the relevant recipe or have required plans / designs in order to process the items and will also often require a player to be within a certain distance of a certain NPC. Recipes for Cooking and Pharmacy can be found: * at Cooking and Pharmacy NPCs * in the wild maps by opening chests * in Treasure Hunt instances by opening Treasure Boxes * for Casting, Crafting and Sewing in own class, in the exchange of class points * in own guild city by using guild Research function, in the exchange of guild contribution points ** for Cooking - Pub / Restaurant Area, Wine Bar Owner - Fat Du ** for Pharmacy - Medicine / Pharmacy Area, Medicine Merchant - Wong Lu ** for Casting, Crafting and Sewing - Military Area, Military Attache - Wei Woo Plans and designs can be found: * at ... low levels * at Moral NPC ... in Su Zhou * at Merchant NPC ... in Luo Yang * Yan Tomb F1 - F9 mobs and bosses * lvl4 - in Werewolf Hill ... * lvl5 - in West Liao ... * lvl6 - in Crocodile Island ... * in Token Shop Special life skills * Processing - * Skyline - Using life skills consumes Energy or Vigor: * Mining, Planting, Herbalism consume Energy * Cooking, Pharmacy, Casting, Crafting, Sewing and Skyline consume Vigor * Fishing, Processing, Making, Decorating and Refining do not consume Vigor To reduce the consumption of the Vigor there two additional skills: Pharmacology for Pharmacy and Regimen for Cooking. There is no option to reduce the consumption of the Energy. In guild city there are 2 NPCs that allow the players to increase the basic Energy and Vigor values (Longevity and Impulse) Finance / Bank Area at Finance Officer - Officer Chieng.